Magnetic
by LadyoftheMightyPen
Summary: Anneliese didn't expect to fall in love with the likes of Julchen. She wouldn't except the mere notion of it. But, here she was- falling in love, when she was sure she was smitten with the right man already. ( Rated M for later sexual content )


It had been a dare.

A stupid, messy dare that Anneliese shouldn't have taken under any sort of circumstance related to romance or kissing in that topic; a horrid idea that she had followed through on, letting herself fall into a trap that could only have been Julchen's devious planning. Though- was the snickering woman in front of her at the moment may or may not have been that clever.

She probably wasn't.

Though, she had a way of underestimating the other girl, and that was a very bad mistake to make. Especially considering the last time she had, the pair had been in a tussle, which ended up with Anneliese's wrist being broken. She hadn't let Julchen off so easily for that, not at all. Forgiveness, it wasn't given all that lightly, and Anneliese had given it her all to that particular revenge on her sometimes friend.

So, she'd ended up in this position that she felt so incredibly awkward in. Both girl's smelling of alcohol, Anneliese a glass of wine or two, and Julchen of three or four beers. The latter slightly wobbly, she had slumped into a chair, glinting eyes trained on the Austrian noble.

"Come on- I know you have it in you." Julchen hissed softly, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. Leaning forward, she prodded Anneliese's shoulder, tilting her head so a plume of silvery hair slumped over her cheek, hiding a slashed scar. "And don't try to claim it false."

"Even if I did," She rolled her shoulders back in an indignant reply. "I have no intent of showing the likes of _you._" Pausing now, Anneliese looked down and to the side, eyes flickering. "Besides, I'm not interested." Scowling, Daniel's smiling face popped into her head, a man she'd fallen in love with; he'd been kind to her, always. Julchen wasn't worth ten of him.

Though, in her sober mind, Anneliese wouldn't even consider biting the hook Julchen had set. Intoxicated- that was a different matter. She was an odd drunk, easy to manipulate, instead of the icy queen who had ultimate control.

"Come on." Julchen whined now, leaning across the chair to rest her hand on Anneliese's thigh in a teasing fashion, smirk widening. "At least _one _little kiss Annie?" Scowling at being called that infernal nickname, Anneliese batted her away. "Just prove you aren't as much of a stiff as I think you are." Trying to butter her up, Julchen patted her thigh again. "I know there's more to you."

That was true, very true. Unfortunately for that current situation, Anneliese was very, _very _tempted to actually pucker up and show Julchen what for. She'd never do that though.

"Such an idea is preposterous." She spat, eyes narrow into dangerous slits.

"Just one kiss!"

"No."

"Just one lit-"

"Not on my life Julchen." Ending the sentence before she could say much more, Anneliese fell silent then, staring at the wall. So much of her, was tempted to prove that bratty woman wrong. To smash her lips to her's in a messy fight for dominance. She was bisexual, and the three of them- Julchen, herself and Daniel, all knew that. Perhaps, that's why Julchen pestered her now, she was very specific to woman.

'_It's not worth it.' _Arguing with herself, she scowled, staring at the floor now. _'I could do it, but- what if Daniel finds out?' _With worry after worry fluttering in her head, she shook it violently, squeezing the bridge of her nose.

"Julchen?" She murmured, clearing her throat.

"Eh?" Looking up from a book that had been left neatly on the coffee table, she tossed it down, Anneliese wincing as it sprawled out, immediately scooping up and saving the poor thing.

"I think- it's time for you to leave." Clearing her throat one more time, she clutched the book to her chest, smoothing the fabric of her skirts. "I've had quite enough of this visit." Trying to remain civil, Anneliese pointed to the door, staring down at Julchen.

"Fine, didn't want your company anyways." Pouting slightly, Julchen got to her feet, tugging the ends of her high white boots. "I have better things to do!" Cackling slightly, she tossed her hair, marching to the door, leaving dirty tea cups behind. Grumbling in annoyance, Anneliese followed, setting the book down on the end-table by the door. Pointing to the door, she leaned slightly on the way, a scowl set in her lips and eyebrows.

"Good luck with that." Chuckling to herself, the brunette smoothed a stray lock, locking eyes with Julchen. "I'm sure you have quite the exciting life to get back to."

Leaning forward, she swung open the door, taking a quick half step forward. Resting uncomfortably on the balls of her feet, Anneliese gripped the doorframe with pale hand, observing a small mole resting in the webbing between her third and fourth finger.

"Hey, Annie."

Looking up, Anneliese tilted her head in silent observation. Shifting her chin to point upwards, she indicated Julchen should continue talking.

"Before I go, and leave you here to sulk in your loneliness waiting for Daniel, I thought I'd give you what I was proposing." Abruptly, she leaned forward, taking a few quick steps forward.

Suddenly, there was a feeling of soft warmth pressing up to her, a sturdy pair of arms looping around Anneliese's narrow waist, a thumb rubbing the inside of her corset. This wasn't a kiss, not in the least bit. Surprised, she squirmed a bit, not understanding what was happening at this particular second. Her face was pressed against the other's neck, she could inhale the soft scent of sweat, peppermint, and a peculiar muddy scent that she couldn't quite place. Olive oil? Musk? Coffee grounds? Nevertheless, she could begrudgingly admit that she was enjoying the soft scent that was radiating off Julchen's neck.

"Mm." Hearing a soft grunt, Anneliese twisted and squirmed, trying to get a look at her face, though, it was hidden by long silvery hair. "You smell good, lavender, parchment… Ink?" Julchen appeared to be murmuring to herself, and Anneliese blushed bright, squirming in protest.

"What gives you the right to grab me like this and go ahead and get so close into my personal space?!" Hissing in unhappy tones, she squirmed, only to be held in her tight embrace. "Because I don't thi-"

With a squeak, Anneliese was finally cut off by a pair of warm, dry lips on her's. Stunned into silence, she shifted a bit, rising onto her toes slightly. She hated to admit, how nice the feeling of her lips was on her's. They had that same salty taste of sweat and medicinal balm, an odd combination that also had a lingering bitter taste of ale. Anneliese could hear the thrumming of the pair's heartbeats, the thumping in an erratic rhythm that drove her mad when the tempo didn't match.

"Stop!" Her eyes had been open the whole time, watching Julchen's flutter close. "Stop." Growling now, she shoved the other off, lip curling into a snarl, making a point to wipe her mouth. To this, the other seemed a bit dejected, lips parting, the corners of her eyes drooping.

"Oh." Huffing, Julchen suddenly regained her composure. "I'll- be on my way." Growling, in return, she wiped her mouth as well, storming out the door and shutting the door with enough force to rattle a teacup or two.

"Hey!" Shouting at nothing, she stomped back to her parlor, gathering messy teacups. It took a few soft breaths, in and out, before she was able to not throw down a delicate china cup.

'_The nerve of her.' _Scowling at the wall, she could hear the pitter patter of paws echoing through her home. The cat, most likely, Allegro had always known when to avoid the incoming wrath of the Austrian. This was one of those times. Sighing, the thought of Daniel had popped into her head, and she peered out the window.

Vienna was such a beautiful place, and she loved her big house on a hill just as much. It had been her Grandmother's, and her Great-Great-Grandmother's, so back for many, many generations of Edelstein's. Smiling softly out the window, the thoughts of the man she so desired echoed back, and she shied away from the vista, retreating to her kitchen, tossing away the cups.

Scurrying to her room, Anneliese sat on the edge of the bed, fresh white and emerald quilts made carefully as she did each and every morning. Though, general cleaning was better left to the maid. The poor girl didn't have the physical energy to clean much. With a noisy sigh, she leaned back, a plume of cover hazing her vision.

"What a silly- such an odd thing Julchen did." Babbling to herself in her slightly wine influenced state, Anneliese was a bit more talkative. "I knew, that she was interested in such practices, though, I never thought she'd kiss me." Murmuring, she jumped when something thumped up on her bed, twisting. Realizing it was only Allegro, she cooed in an immature fashion. With a few mews, the grey and white creature came and nuzzled her hair, curling at her side.

Petting the creature with a heavy hand, Anneliese sighed, looking out the window. Julchen was always confusing, ever changing, unpredictable.

This was the most wild thing she'd seen yet.

* * *

**A/N: I'll keep this short. I'm trying to make a little PruAus story, with Nyotalia. This'll be multi-chapter, so, please be patient.**


End file.
